


Gift

by Shikku



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is rude to return a present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

"Give it back."

"No."

"Return it."

"No. I like it."

"Chicken..."

"That is so not going to make me change my mind. And it's rude to return a present."

"It's Irvine. He'll understand."

"No. Besides, you go on missions and I get lonely."

"..."

"Um...Seif..."

"Clothes off. Show me."

"What?! I thought you wanted me to give it back!"

"It's rude to return a present."

"Seif...oh...that's nice..."

"Clothes off. And we are sending a thank you note."

"Seifer...ah...it's embarrassing to send...oh yeah...a thank you...lower...note for...yes, more...a v-vibrator..."


End file.
